Their Fate
by Sachicolate
Summary: Zero and Kaname got together and someone wanted to brake their relationship apart. Who is this evil person and what will happen in the end to their relationship? Will one of them die?
1. Chapter 1

Our tragedy started on that that. I was fulfilling my duty as e prefect and I had to keep the girls away from getting to your class. As always for me it was a really easy task and i went to help Yuki. But, when I got to her I saw you talking to her. I wanted to stop you, but when our gaze met I just couldn't say a word. I was like it was just you and me. That was how I felt. But, after a minute you turned away and I got back to m senses. Yuki took me away but I was still shocked of what I felt in that moment.

The night fell and again I had to fulfill my duty. I saw you walking away so I decided to follow you. When you stopped I saw that someone had a gun in his hand. I still don't know the reason for me jumping in front of the bullet. I already knew that you would be OK but I just didn't want to see you hurt. So I got shot instead. Before I lost my consciousness I realized that you took me in your arms. When I woke up I realized that I was in your bed. I wanted to call your name but before I did you appeared in front of me. You had a blood pill in your hand and gave it to me. After I took t my body rejected it and I spilled it. Then you offered yourself instead of making me take another one. As he leaned his head over to me I saw that I was full of bandages.

When I got up and put m head in front of your neck I felt a strange feeling inside. As I drank your blood the memories with you were flowing through my head. After I took my head away, Kaname brought me my clothes. I tried to dress alone, but I couldn't. So he dressed me. When we got out of the room I went ahead. But I heard him talking to Aidou-sempai and Kain-smpai.' Take care of him. I don't want him to get hurt again.' That's what he said. Bu what if he was referring to me? After they finished their talk we continued our way out of the vampire's dorm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Muahahahahahaha

When I got back to my dorm I went straight in bed. The reason wasn't that I was sleepy. It was more like I was confused. So I wanted to arrange my thoughts. Before I could do that I needed to realize why I jumped in front of the bullet. The first thing that came in my mind was that maybe I fell in love with him. But, how could that be possible. I hated him. His race killed my family. Even so, every time I thought of him my heart would beat faster. I tried to think of something else but I couldn't. So I decided to go to class.

I got there and I saw Aidou-sempai and Kain-sempai. They didn't ask me anything but they gave me a small piece of paper with a message. I wanted to read the message in one of the breaks so I kept it in my pocket. When the break came I took out the paper and read it _"After the school ends come in my room, Kaname." _Indeed it was his writing. What did he have to tell me? That was the question that was going on in my head. Finally classes ended. I was still insecure about going but in the end I went.

I knocked at his door and entered. I thought that he was sleeping since he was staying in his bed with his eyes closed. So, I got closer to him and said. 'I thought about what happened yesterday and why I protected you. In the end the only answer that matched was that I began to love you.' In that moment I started crying. Then Kaname opened his eyes and said

"Don't cry. There is no reason for you to be crying. I should be the one crying for letting you get hurt."

"Why do you care about me?"

"I love you Zero. I can't help it."

In the moment he said those words my heart told me to accept his love but my brain didn't. We were natural enemies. That's why my tears didn't stop flowing. Then Kaname kissed my eyes and licked my tears away. His kissed were really gentle. They calmed me down a little.

'I know what you are thinking. A vampire and a hunter can't be together. But for me it doesn't matter I love you like crazy. I'll always will.'

'Do you promise?'

'No. I don't know what the future reserved us. It may be a tragedy or a dream becoming true.'

'I knew it.' But why couldn't I fell in love with someone else?'

'It's the same for me. But, I promise one thing. I'll always love you, no matter what.'

Then he took me in a gentle kiss. Every time we touched, my heart would've beaten faster. After the kiss he started to kiss my neck. His gentle kissed filled my heart. I was happy that he loved me. In that night I called his name many times and he called mine. In the morning I was in his bed. He was hugging me really tight but it didn't bother me. He woke up and kissed my forehead.

'Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?'

'Yeah and don't call me princess.'

'You're right it doesn't suit you.'

'Hey!'

'I was joking. You will always be my cute Zero.'

I blushed and then got up. I took my clothes and got dressed. But what we didn't know was that it was too early for us to enjoy the happy moments together.


	3. Dating

Chapter 3 –Dating

One week passed since we started dating. Everything was going smoothly. No one suspected anything. But every night I would go at Kaname's room. Every time I went I would stay with my head on his shoulder and he would pat my head. Then he would gently kiss me. Then it depended on the day on what we would do.

It was Saturday morning and when I opened the door I saw a message. It was from Kaname. I read it and it was a question written in it. _'Would you like to go to a film?' _ I didn't know what to say. Maybe the answer will come when I'll see him. After I ate I went to his room. This time he was really sleeping. I decided to let him sleep a little more so I just stood there. One hour passed and I was really bored. I jumped to the conclusion that I should wake him up if he wanted us to go to a film. I waked him up and he asked what the time was. It was already noon.

'So do you want to go to a film'? , asked Kaname.

'Yup. But you also need to go with me shopping.'

'What are you a girl?'

'I didn't go to shopping in a long time. Please!!'

'Fine, we'll go.'

'Great. Now I'm going to change clothes.'

'I'll wait you outside.'

After five minutes I came back and before I could get to Kaname Yuki called my name. She wanted to know where I was going. I answered that I was going to be Kaname's bodyguard because he is going to a meeting. Then she said if I could get her something from the town. She had puppy dog eyes when she asked so I couldn't say no. Then I left. While we were in the car I stood on Kaname's shoulder because I was really tired. I also felt how he was stroking my hair while I was staying on him. When we got to the mall first we went to take the tickets for the movie. The tickets were for Sherlock Holmes. Then we went to a jewelry magazine since I wanted to buy something for Yuki.

We also went into magazines for boys and I bought a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Then we went to the film. Our seats were in the last row and two rows in front of us were empty. I was the only one that had juice because Kaname said that he doesn't need one. But the only time he went thirsty was the time Sherlock had wine on his face. That was the time he bit my neck and then licked the place and kissed me. Then he put his head on my shoulder because he didn't get much sleep last night. When the film ended we went to the car.

Before going back we stopped in the park to take a walk. I saw that the moon was pure red. Kaname said that maybe a tragedy will happen soon and the moon shown us. When we got back to the academy the driver let us at the front door. So we had to walk a little. While we were walking someone attacked us. He wanted to kill me but Kaname protected me and got hurt instead. For that I took my Bloody Rose out and tried to kill that vampire but he escaped before I could get him. It was a good thing that Kaname wasn't hurt really badly but we didn't know if we will be attacked again.

Then I took Kaname and went in his room.


	4. As our Tragedy Started

As our Tragedy Started

Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters from it

They were created by Hino Matsuri

As I was carrying Kaname back to his room I began to cry. The pain to see my lover hurt because of me was too big. Why did he protect me? He got injured instead. It

wasn't fair. When I got to his room I put him on the bed. It was like he wasn't breathing. He wasn't opening his eyes. The bleeding wouldn't stop. It was getting worse. I felt that it

will be a long night. Then I began to cry even harder. It was the first time I cried like that. He was the first one that messed up my heart like that. In despair of wanting him to

open his eyes, I began to cry out his name as loud as I could. In that moment I thought that even the dead would hear me. In the end he opened his eyes a bit and said with a faint

smile "You're alright, I'm glad". Then he closed his eyes. At least I knew that he was alive. That one thing made me happy. I tried to stop his bleeding his bleeding by bandaging

him. After I finished bandaging him the bleeding stopped. Still he looked like he was in pain. I couldn't do anything to help him besides giving him some blood. So I sucked

some blood from my wrist and then kissed him. As expected he sucked all the blood I gave him. Then he opened his eyes and told me to not waste my blood on his wounds. But as

I expected his wounds got better after drinking my blood. But still not enough for him to stay with his eyes open. Still I decided to stay by his side. No matter what I would leave

his side.

I know that at some point I stopped thinking. That was the time I fell asleep. But I now that someone kissed my head in that time and thanked me for staying by his side.

I thin that that was Kaname.

When the morning came I was on the bed and not on the floor. Beside me was Kaname. He wasn't as pale as he was last night. I kissed him because I wanted him to wake

up. He did wake up and aw that my eyes were red because I cried without stopping last night. He kissed my eyes without saying word and then hugged me. His hug was really

weak but gentle as always. I hugged him back and I started to cry one more time. E lifted my head and then kissed me His lips were really hot lie his tongue. It was like we were

talking trough our kiss. That as how it felt. It was like he was telling me not to worry, that everything will be okay. I believed in him. But in the end everything was in vain

(you'll know why I said this if you'll read the last chapter :D). When I got up I saw that Kaname's wounds were gone. That was a good thing but still he was weakened. He

thanked me for staying with him the whole night. He also said that now he was sure who his eternal lover will be. I blushed at those words and Kaname laughed at me because my

face looked funny.

He got dressed but he was still a little bit dizzy from the blood he lost. So I offered myself for him to drink my blood. I convinced him kind of hard. But in the end he

accepted my offer. His fangs pierced my neck and when he got them out they left a mark. Because of that he licked a little bit my neck until he was satisfied. It was weird both of

us were feeling really good but Kaname stopped before something could happen because there was the risk of someone catching us. I stayed with him a little bit more and then left

for school.

But we didn't know that someone was watching us form the shadows.


	5. My Eternal Love

The end of us

Today school seemed pretty boring. All I could think of was Kaname's condition. I also think that I slept some of the classes but the teacher didn't mind. When the

classes ended I went straight to Kaname's dorm. But, before I got there two people attacked me. They took My Bloody Rose form my hand and then drugged me. I fell

asleep really quickly. When I woke up I was in a cage. The building that the cage was in had no ceiling so I could see the stars. After some hours someone entered in the

room. It was Yuki. I asked her what is she doing there and she said that she is the one that paid the two men to bring me here. I was shocked of what I heard because Yuki

was cheerful and you couldn't even think that she would hurt someone. But it was true I could see the anger in her eyes and the jealousy. I asked her if she new about me

and Kaname. Of course she said that's why I brought you here. Yuki said that she will kill me the next night but first she has to bring Kaname there. I didn't want to see

Kaname before I died what if he would do something crazy like saving me. I didn't want that but I couldn't do anything. All I could do was waiting. I decided to go back to

sleep since there was else I could do.

When I woke up it was night and I saw Kaname he was okay but he had his hands caught to chains. I called hi name and he opened his eyes. He explained how he

got there and he said that he was happy that I was safe. For him that was the most important thing in the world. The sky was really cloud a storm was about to come that

was for sure. Yuki came and she had two bodyguards with her. One of them took me out of the cage and tied my hands with a rope so that I won't escape. The other one

unchained Kaname and then he put Kaname beside Yuki. She had a long sword in her hand. That was what she wanted to use for killing me.

Before she would kill me she said that I can have my last words.

'Kaname this will be the first time I say it and also the last time. I love you and I will always will. Now you can throw the sword.'

'Very well. Say Hi from me to God.'

As the sword was coming to me Kaname jumped in front of it and he got hit in his heart. Then he fell. I freed my hands and took Kaname and put his head on my

lap. He was coughing blood and his condition was getting worse every second. E knew that his end will come so he said that he loves for the last time and tried to kiss me.

As he was rising his head to my lips tears began to flow from my eyes. When his lips almost touched mine he died. I also saw that he had a small piece of paper in his hand.

I took it and read what it was written in it. _'I love you, to my eternal love, Zero' _these were the only words that were written on that small piece of paper. The shock Yuki

got when she saw that Kaname died was so big that she committed suicide. It began raining and I stood up and looked at the sky. My tears were flowing like a river. I

shouted his name like a wolf shouting to the full moon. All I could think in that moment were the happy moments that I had spent with Kaname.

I left that place ad went back to my room. I couldn't sleep at all. My tears wouldn't stop and all I wanted was to stay with Kaname. The next day I went to the

chairman and explained him what happened. Like me he was shocked when he found out about Yuki. I asked him if I could stay from that day on in Kaname's room and

give my current room to someone else. He accepted my request and asked me if I will attend Yuki's funeral. I said that that person is dead in all my memories and left.

Then I went back to the place Kaname died and stood there two days without eating just crying and thinking. Then instead of staying at school I left to wander through the world.

THE END


End file.
